


What's up Liberty High ?

by ConanBlack



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConanBlack/pseuds/ConanBlack
Summary: AU Shadowhunters/13 Reasons Why Dans un lycée tout à fait normal des États-Unis, Alec Lightwood se débat tant bien que mal entre l'exigence de ses parents, les études, l'équipe de foot et son plus grand secret. De son côté Magnus Bane entame sa dernière année de lycée en tant que Président de l'association Anti-Discrimination de Liberty High tout en gérant ses propres problèmes.





	1. Une rentrée d'enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tout d'abord, nous tenons à préciser que l'univers appartient à Cassandra Clare et Jay Asher. Après avoir regardé 13 reasons Why, nous avons eu envie de créer un AU dans lequel les personnages de Shadowhunters évolueraient dans un lycée. Nous nous sommes donc inspirées des noms et des lieux créés par Jay Asher sans pour autant suivre son intrigue. En espérant que cela vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Ps : Cette fanfiction met en scène des personnages et des couples LGBT+ alors si ça vous dérange... Soyez sympa et passez votre chemin.

Une rentrée d'enfer - POV Magnus

Le 8 septembre 2016

7h00 Chambre de Magnus Bane - Quartier pauvre de Henderson

Quelques secondes avant que son téléphone ne se mette à vibrer pour indiquer qu'il devrait se tirer hors de son lit, un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller le visage. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa son téléphone pour le faire taire et se camoufla sous sa couette en grognant. Magnus Bane n'était vraiment pas du matin. Les yeux encore collés par le sommeil, il checka rapidement ses notifications et grogna à nouveau devant l'engouement de Théodore qui le harcelait déjà au sujet de son nouveau rôle de président de l'association Anti-Discriminations de Liberty High (ADLH).

A contre cœur, il repoussa sa couette et s'étira comme un chat. Il s'assit mollement sur le bord de son lit et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Il s'étira une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas digne d'un zombie vers la salle de bain. Une nouvelle année scolaire allait commencer... Et son lot de nouveautés avec.

7h45 Cuisine des Bane – Quartier pauvre de Henderson

Après avoir hésité longuement sur la tenue qu'il allait porter pour sa dernière rentrée à Liberty High, Magnus pénétra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa mère, le regard plongé dans son bol de thé. Elle avait l'air épuisée et Magnus en eut le cœur serré. Elle ne se ménageait pas pour réussir à faire vivre son foyer. Elle ne comptait pas ses heures et Magnus ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue prendre des jours de congés pour se reposer ou simplement prendre soin d'elle. Dans un élan d'affection envers cette petite femme qu'il aimait tant, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front la sortant de ses rêveries. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et amusé.

\- Magnus chéri, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je pète le feu ma petite maman. Magnus prit une pose caricaturale des héros de comics, un pied sur une chaise. Je suis prêt à faire régner l'ordre et la justice dans ce lycée d'abominables créatures !

Sa mère éclata d'un rire cristallin. Content de l'avoir fait rire, Magnus s'assit et attrapa un toast qu'il recouvrit de miel avant de se servir un grand verre de lait.

\- Tu passes prendre Raphaël avant d'y aller ? Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, je me demande comment il va.

Absorbé dans la lecture des petits caractères qui recouvraient la brique de lait posée devant lui, Magnus releva la tête et observa un moment de silence. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup vu Raphaël pendant l'été. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Raphaël était peut-être capable de se défendre tout seul mais quand il s'agissait de ses démons Magnus savait pertinemment qu'il avait du mal à les gérer sans aide. Et bizarrement... Cet éloignement lui faisait peur. Il craignait que Raphaël n'ait fait une énorme bêtise. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère outre mesure.

\- Ouip. Je crois qu'il a été très occupé cet été... Il me semble qu'il a aidé à la paroisse.

Magnus vit que sa mère ne le croyait qu'à moitié à sa façon de froncer ses sourcils mais à son grand soulagement, elle ne releva pas et hocha simplement la tête. Se sentant assez mal de mentir à sa mère, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Il avala la fin de son verre de lait à la va-vite, caressa la tête de son chat qui dormait paisiblement sur une chaise et en attrapant son sac s'élança vers la porte.

\- A ce soir !

8h06 Voiture de Magnus Bane – Devant l'immeuble de Raphaël Santiago

Magnus gardait un œil sur sa montre et pianotait nerveusement sur le volant. S'il continuait, ils allaient vraiment finir par être en retard et il aurait bien aimé passer au bureau de l'ADLH histoire de voir ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il allait chercher son téléphone pour appeler pour la énième fois le retardataire quand la portière passager s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le visage souriant et familier de Raphaël.

\- Yo Magnus ! Devant le regard lourd de sous entendu qu'il lui lançait, il se glissa dans la voiture avec un regard penaud. Désolé je retrouvais pas mon portable...

Magnus grogna peu convaincu de son excuse. Vu sa coupe de cheveux quelque peu désordonnée, il aurait pu parier qu'il n'avait simplement pas entendu son réveil. Sans attendre, il démarra et prit la direction du lycée. En conduisant, il se rendit compte qu'il en voulait à Raphaël de ne pas l'avoir plus souvent contacté cet été alors qu'ils étaient presque voisins de palier. Contrarié, il garda le silence pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que son ami ne prenne la parole.

\- Écoute... Je suis désolé ok ? Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu cet été mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer.

\- Hum...

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît ? Je... Avec ma mère et mon beau-père c'est de pire en pire et...

Magnus freina brusquement à un feu rouge et se retourna vers Raphaël le regard dur.

\- Et quoi ? Tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte si tu as besoin. A quoi tu joues ?

Raphaël fixa ses pieds pendant quelques instants avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Magnus. Il avait déjà les traits tirés par un stress dont il ne connaissait pas la raison et le regard fatigué. Il s'éclaircit la gorge comme pour trouver le courage d'annoncer une vérité dure à dire.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger... Ça fait déjà 15 ans que je suis tout le temps dans vos pattes... Et je sais que tu devais beaucoup travailler pour ton book et que ta mère n'a pas arrêté une seconde... Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour vous.

Magnus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était complètement con ou quoi ? Depuis qu'ils avaient 2 ou 3 ans sa mère accueillait Raphaël à bras ouverts, ils avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble, ils étaient presque frères. Sans prévenir, il envoya violemment son poing dans son épaule, prenant Raphaël au dépourvu.

\- Aïe mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?!

\- C'est pour te remettre les idées en place espèce de gros débile. Magnus marqua une nouvelle pause. Tu ne seras jamais un poids pour nous. Tu es de la famille.

Mal à l'aise, Raphaël tritura le bout de son t-shirt. Magnus aurait juré qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de commencer un interrogatoire en règle, ils venaient de franchir les portes du parking du lycée. Dans un silence un peu pesant, il trouva une place et se gara avant de couper le moteur. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa voiture, Raphaël lui attrapa le bras.

\- Dis, tu seras là ce soir pour les sélections ?

Un sourire réconfortant et amical s'installa sur le visage de Magnus. Il commençait à retrouver son Raphaël et cette demande le toucha bien plus qu'il ne le montra. Avec un regard franc il répondit à Raphaël qu'il serait là et qu'il y aurait été même si on le lui avait interdit. Ils échangèrent un sourire fraternel avant de sortir du véhicule et de se souhaiter une bonne journée.

11h58 Bureau de l'ADHL – Liberty High

Magnus était d'une humeur radieuse. Il avait rencontré sa nouvelle professeur d'art et il avait pu lui parler de ses projets. Elle l'avait vivement soutenu et lui avait assuré qu'il avait un véritable talent et qu'il n'aurait surement pas trop de problème à lui trouver une bonne école. Sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait de la paperasse à remplir à l'ADLH, il était passé en coup de vent à la cafétéria pour récupérer un sandwich et une briquette de lait. Il était entrain de farfouiller dans son bureau quand la porte de l'association s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Théodore au mieux de sa forme. Sans laisser à Magnus le temps de réagir, il dégaina son appareil photo et commença à le mitrailler.

\- Allez hop ! En pleine page dans le prochain numéro de What's up Liberty, tu es si photogénique Honey!... Je suis jaloux... Il me faudrait aussi un petit texte pour te présenter... Pourquoi pas une biographie ?

Magnus arqua un sourcil. Son ami était décidément intenable. Avec un sourire amusé, il le regarda papillonner à travers le bureau et farfouiller dans les divers prospectus de prévention en prenant des photos par-ci par-là. Au bout de quelques minutes, Théodore se retourna d'un bloc vers Magnus et tira une chaise jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'assit d'un geste complètement exagéré et croisa les jambes de manière dramatique, sa spécialité.

\- Alors, Président, on a quoi de prévu cette année ?

Magnus avait ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre quand il fut coupé par trois petits coups discrets frappés à la porte. Il échangea un regard avec Théodore qui semblait aussi étonné que lui. Le sortant de sa torpeur, Théodore le poussa hors de sa chaise et vers la porte.

\- Allez, président, va affronter ton premier cas de discrimination tel un chevalier serviable et investi que tu es !

D'un pas légèrement hésitant, il se rapprocha de la porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il doutait autant. Peut-être parce que maintenant qu'il était président tout ce qui se passerait dans cette association dépendrait de lui... Reprenant contenance et installant un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit la porte. Derrière se trouvait un élève qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Il n'était pas en Senior, il pourrait le jurer. Il portait des lunettes et semblait assez grand et élancé mais sa posture légèrement voutée sur les livres qu'il portait dans ses bras le rapetissait et lui donnait l'air d'une personne essayant de se soustraire à un situation trop lourde pour ses épaules. Magnus l'invita à entrer en se décalant légèrement pour ouvrir un peu plus la porte. En apercevant le jeune homme sur le seuil, Théodore attrapa son sac et se leva un peu précipitamment. Magnus aurait juré qu'il avait aussi décelé l'aura de désespoir qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Théodore n'osant pas vraiment croiser son regard, posa une main sur l'épaule de Magnus, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et quitta la pièce en bredouillant « J'allais y aller de toutes façons. A plus ! » Le jeune homme venu frapper à la porte suivit Théodore des yeux et quand il fut assez loin, il plongea son regard azur dans celui de Magnus.

\- C'est ton copain ? Je ne vous ai pas interrompu au moins ?

\- Non. C'est un bon ami. Vas-y entres je t'en prie, viens t'assoir.

Le jeune homme suivit docilement son invitation et s'assit à la place que Théodore avait laissé vacante. Il déposa précautionneusement ses livres sur un coin du bureau et tritura distraitement la manche de son sweat, regardant autour de lui les affiches sur différents sujets. Magnus alla s'assoir de l'autre côté du bureau et fit un peu de place en regroupant les tas de papiers qu'ils avaient sorti sur un coin de la table. Il pianota distraitement sur le bois du bureau avant de prendre la parole.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène... Je ne connais pas ton nom. Je m'appelle Magnus Bane et je suis le nouveau président de cette association.

\- Je sais qui tu es... Je m'appelle Miles. Miles Standall. J'aimerais adhérer à l'association cette année.

En prononçant cette phrase, le jeune homme avait baissé les yeux vers ses chaussures. « Un timide... » ne put s'empêcher de penser Magnus. Avec un sourire encourageant, il lui tendit un papier d'adhésion et lui expliqua la marche à suivre. Pendant que Miles remplissait la feuille avec précaution, il l'observa. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait envie de lui confier quelque chose... Mais qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Quand Miles eut fini de remplir le formulaire, il le tendit à Magnus avec le stylo et remonta ses lunettes d'un geste vif. Magnus le remercia d'un signe de tête et parcourut rapidement le petite feuille qu'il rangea ensuite précautionneusement dans un dossier. Puis il reporta son attention sur Miles. Il avait envie d'essayer de le faire parler.

\- Et bien te voilà membre de l'ADLH ! Bienvenue Miles Standall. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Miles se tordit discrètement les doigts. Magnus voyait très bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre et que rien que le fait d'être ici lui demandait un effort important mais à son grand étonnement, le jeune homme releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Magnus et il y lut un éclair de détermination pure.

\- J'aimerais que les harcèlements cessent dans ce lycée et que chacun puisse parcourir les couloirs sans avoir peur de se faire passer à tabac ou simplement insulter ou humilier. J'aimerais que les harceleurs ne soient plus impunis.

Magnus fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ça. Ce jeune homme se faisait harceler. Malgré lui, un air grave s'installa sur son visage. Ce sujet était très important aux yeux de Magnus et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté d'être nommé à la tête de l'ADLH. Il voulait voir les choses évoluer. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage pour aborder ce sujet difficile, il soutint le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- Écoute... Je ne vais pas te forcer à parler Miles. Mais si tu as besoin de mon aide, je peux te l'apporter. Mais si tu veux vraiment que je puisse faire quelque chose... Il va falloir m'en dire plus. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler tout de suite. Mais sache que je suis là et que je suis de ton côté.

Contrairement à ce que Magnus avait cru, sa phrase débloqua complètement le jeune homme. Il vit clairement qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux que les émotions sortent en plein jour. Alors il l'encouragea une fois de plus à se laisser aller en lui tendant une boite de mouchoir. Et Miles se confia à Magnus. Il lui raconta ce qu'il subissait dans les couloirs depuis le début de l'année dernière quand sa sexualité avait été révélée contre son gré, comment Bryce et sa bande prenaient un malin plaisir à l'humilier, à lui laisser des mots odieux dans son casier, à le bousculer à la cafétéria, comment ils le coinçaient dans les toilettes pour lui mettre la tête dans la cuvette. Magnus était à la fois atterré, attristé pour Miles mais aussi horrifié par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait que Bryce Walker était un sombre connard mais il ne le soupçonnait pas aussi violent. Il sentit une colère sourde et froide grandir en lui. Quand Miles eut fini son récit, Magnus posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Il lui promis qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider et qu'en attendant, il pouvait considérer que le bureau de l'ADLH lui était ouvert dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin et qu'il mettrait tous les membres au courant pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur lui. Cette année allait marquer la fin de l'impunité de ces salauds qui se croyaient tout permis, Magnus s'en fit la promesse.

18H01 Stade de Liberty High

Magnus était installé dans les tribunes avec Théodore et Catarina. En attendant l'entrée des joueurs sur le terrain pour commencer les sélections, il leur avait raconté toute son entrevue avec Miles. Catarina avait été profondément choquée par ses révélations et Théodore avait proposé de huer Bryce à son entrée sur le terrain et de lui mettre la misère pendant les sélections. Magnus avait coupé net à ses idées de vengeance. Il ne voulait pas que Bryce se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait lui pourrir la vie mais pas de cette façon. Ils étaient encore en train de fomenter leur vengeance quand les premiers joueurs firent leur entrée sur le terrain. Magnus repéra immédiatement Raphaël et à l'aide de ses doigts siffla pour l'encourager. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers lui et sourit à pleines dents. Il semblait manifestement heureux de le voir dans le stade pour le soutenir.

\- Oh oh. On dirait que Lightwood n'est pas dans son assiette.

Magnus suivit le regard de Théodore qui semblait mi amusé, mi réellement inquiet pour le Junior qui avait rejoint l'équipe l'année précédente. Et il disait vrai. Il le vit trébucher et manquer de s'étaler de tout son long. Un autre joueur lui attrapa fermement le bras et le traina de façon autoritaire jusqu'aux gradins. Théodore soupira.

\- Quel gâchis... Franchement, regarde les ! Ils sont tous beaux comme des dieux et si... Hétéros.

Magnus détailla le profil d'Alexander Lightwood. Il était vrai qu'il était particulièrement beau... Ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts lui donnait un air angélique mais il n'était pas simplement beau. Il était aussi touchant. Magnus avait eu l'occasion de le croiser plusieurs fois au cours des deux dernières années et il avait remarqué que Lightwood ne connaissait pas l'étendue de sa beauté. En l'observant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, on voyait clairement qu'il vivait dans l'ombre de Wayland et qu'il s'en accommodait. Il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude que l'on s'adresse directement à lui. Il avait déjà vu une jeune fille devoir l'appeler deux fois avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle lui adressait la parole... Bref une personne touchante.

\- T'es sûr que pour Raphaël c'est mort ?

Magnus sortit de ses pensées et lança un regard amusé à son ami.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. 100% asexuel. Tu as parié sur le mauvais cheval !

En riant de bon cœur au désespoir que Théodore jouait à la perfection, il reporta son attention sur le terrain et recommença à encourager Raphaël sans se soucier des regards qu'on lui lançait.


	2. Une rentrée ordinaire chez les Lightwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour vos kudos :)  
> On espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une rentrée ordinaire chez les Lightwood - POV Alec

8 septembre 2016

7h- Maison des Lightwood

En ce jour de rentrée des classes la maison Lightwood était en effervescence. Maryse et Robert étaient partis tôt à leur cabinet afin de travailler sur un gros dossier. Alec se demandait parfois s'ils leur arrivaient d'avoir un petit dossier puisqu'il semblait toujours que le dossier en cours soit plus important que le précédent, nécessitant donc des heures interminables de travail, ce qui conduisait ses parents à partir de plus en plus tôt et à rentrer de plus en plus tard.

Alec avait entendu sa mère partir à 5h30 suivie par son père à 6h15. Il était toujours trop nerveux pour dormir les veilles de rentrée scolaire ou de match, ou d'examen ou de... Enfin bon, il était d'une nature anxieuse et avait le sommeil léger donc il pouvait dire avec certitude à quelle heure ils étaient partis ce matin. Alec avait donc préparé le petit-déjeuner de Max et de Jace avant de prendre une douche rapide.

Lorsqu'Isabelle s'était levée, elle s'était précipitée vers la salle de bain comme si tous les chiens de l'enfer la poursuivaient et il semblait à Alec qu'elle y était depuis plusieurs heures. Jace pesta avant de décréter qu'il ne se doucherait pas ce matin-là, faisant rire aux éclats Max qui était à un âge où l'hygiène semblait être une notion étrangère et prendre une douche une perte de temps complet. Alec avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à le convaincre de se laver les dents avant de se mettre au lit. Il pensa avec un petit pincement en cœur que ce serait probablement encore plus dur ce soir. Max adulait Jace et il voulait à tout prix lui ressembler, il avait commencé à mettre du gel dans ses cheveux pour se coiffer comme lui et il avait même insisté pour s'acheter une veste en cuir et des chaussures à crampons qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles que portait Jace. Nul doute qu'il ne verrait pas l'intérêt de prendre une douche alors que son héros lui-même ne semblait pas trouver ça si important.

Alec soupira et finit d'emballer le sandwich dinde-salade-mayo qu'il avait préparé pour le déjeuner de son petit frère avant de crier à Isabelle de se dépêcher. Si Max arrivait en retard pour sa rentrée ses parents ne manqueraient pas de le lui reprocher et d'insinuer qu'il n'était peut-être pas capable de s'occuper de son petit frère et qu'il faudrait engager une aide à domicile. Il y avait déjà une jeune fille, Jessie, qui s'occupait de récupérer Max à la sortie des cours et de le garder jusqu'au retour de ses frères et sœurs, mais Alec refusait qu'on engage quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils étaient une famille, ils ne devraient pas avoir besoin de l'aide d'inconnus mais s'occuper les uns des autres. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on confie son frère à un étranger, ce serait le signe qu'il avait échoué dans sa tâche de grand frère. En plus, il adorait s'occuper de Max, l'aider à faire ses devoirs, lui faire à manger ou jouer aux jeux vidéo avec lui. Mais parfois la tâche lui semblait bien lourde, surtout qu'Isabelle ne savait rien cuisiner, pas même des pâtes, et que Jace refusait de s'approcher d'un aspirateur ou pire d'une éponge à vaisselle.

Sortant de ses pensées, Alec remarqua le calme soudain de la cuisine. Jace avait dû remonter dans sa chambre pour se changer et Max mâchouillait distraitement un toast. Il profita donc de cette accalmie pour finir de se préparer. Heureusement, son sac de cours était déjà prêt et il n'eut qu'à récupérer quelques affaires sur son bureau et à enfiler ses chaussures.

Il alla toquer à la salle de bain pour rappeler à sa sœur qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes pour se préparer puis il passa devant la chambre de Jace pour s'assurait que celui-ci ne s'était pas recouché. Il était parfois obligé de le secouer plusieurs fois pour le réveiller suffisamment avant qu'il daigne quitter sa couette et dès qu'il tournait le dos il se rallongeait et ne manquait pas de se rendormir. Cette fois-ci, Jace ne semblait pas avoir cédé à ses instincts de paresseux et il se trouvait devant sa commode entrain d'enfiler un tee-shirt propre. Alec ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard sur le torse musclé, les plaquettes de chocolat joliment formées et le duvet de poils dorés qui s'y trouvaient.

Avec un effort certain Alec détourna le regard et se racla la gorge. Malgré une voix peu assurée il réussit à faire comprendre à Jace qu'il devait se magner le cul s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il n'obtint qu'un grognement vaguement affirmatif et décida sagement de s'en contenter. Jace n'était pas du matin et il semblait pathologiquement incapable de former une phrase complète avec sujet, verbe, complément avant son deuxième café qui intervenait souvent à la pause de 10h. Lorsqu'il eut fini de rassembler toute sa fratrie dans la Jeep, Alec s'installa au volant et démarra sans attendre d'éventuelles réclamations pour un objet oublié ou un vêtement à changer. C'est avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'il déposa Max à 7h59 devant son école. Il avait échappé de peu au retard et il devrait se montrer plus vigilant à l'avenir.

Lorsqu'Alec se gara devant Liberty High peu de temps avant la première sonnerie, il se sentait déjà épuisé. Avec un petit soupir il souhaita une bonne matinée à sa sœur avant de suivre les longues enjambées de Jace en direction de leur premier cours de la journée.

12h- Cafétéria de Liberty High

Cette journée allait être interminable. Alec faisait la queue à la cafétéria en tentant désespérément de rester éveillé. Devant lui, Jace et Jeff discutaient des sélections de l'équipe de football américain qui auraient lieu ce soir. Ils semblaient sûrs d'être sélectionnés et se demandaient qui seraient les autres membres de l'équipe cette année. Ils débattaient des mérites de Raphaël, Bryce et Zach qui étaient à peu près sûrs de rester dans l'équipe et des nouveaux comme Clay et Justin qui n'étaient pas dans l'équipe l'année dernière. Le nœud dans le ventre d'Alec se resserra un peu plus, lui donnant la nausée. Ils paraissaient absolument convaincus qu'il serait dans l'équipe avec eux, comme s'il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Mais lui n'en était pas certain. Et s'il n'était pas sélectionné cette année ? Cette pensée n'avait pas cessé de tourner dans sa tête cette nuit et il était incapable de savoir comment il réagirait à cette nouvelle. La part raisonnable de lui-même lui faisait remarquer que cela lui permettrait de se concentrer davantage sur ses études pour lui permettre d'avoir le meilleur dossier possible pour l'université et qu'il pourrait surement s'accorder un peu plus de temps pour se reposer. Mais la plus grande part de lui-même était terriblement angoissée à l'idée de perdre la seule activité qui lui permettait de laisser libre court à son énergie nerveuse, d'évoluer dans une équipe soudée et de se battre pour un but commun. Il avait besoin d'un espace pour se défouler et d'amis pour le soutenir.

Alec n'était pas un garçon sociable et s'il n'était pas collé aux basques de Jace en permanence ou un membre de l'équipe de football, il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le moindre ami. Jace était quelqu'un de solaire, il avait toujours été très populaire et il trainait toujours Alec partout avec lui ce qui lui avait permis de se faire des amis par procuration, d'appartenir à un groupe. Mais il avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'il ne détenait ce statut que grâce à son amitié avec Jace, qu'il n'était pas apprécié en tant qu'Alec mais en tant que frère adoptif de Jace. L'équipe de football lui permettait de se sentir intégré, accepté à Liberty High, il avait gagné sa place comme tous les autres. Même s'il avait d'abord postulé pour rester avec Jace, il s'était petit à petit passionné pour ce sport, au point de se dévouer corps et âme pour l'équipe, s'entrainant sans relâche pour mériter cette place. Il avait peu à peu tissé des liens de camaraderie avec les autres Liberty's Eagles, suant avec eux, riant avec eux, se lavant et mangeant avec eux. Perdre tout cela lui semblait trop douloureux pour être envisagé, mais il était réaliste et il savait qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'un nouveau se montre plus fort, plus rapide, plus endurant ou plus agile que lui.

Arrivé devant le buffet, Alec n'était plus capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit tant ses pensées l'avaient entrainé dans un océan d'angoisse. Il s'assit donc avec Jace et Jeff avec un petit pain, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Il les regarda engouffrer des frites à la vitesse de la lumière avec une mimique dégoutée et lorsque Jeff s'inquiéta qu'il ne mange rien il le rassura en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas très faim car il avait beaucoup mangé ce matin. Jace ne sembla pas se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas petit déjeuner et ne releva pas son mensonge, ils reprirent donc leur conversation sur les sélections.

Tandis qu'Alec les écoutait d'une oreille en croquant dans sa pomme, il vit arriver Isabelle et son amie Jessica en grande conversation avec Lydia, la cheffe des Chearleaders. Il se rappela qu'Isabelle lui avait avoué avec un peu de gêne qu'elle voulait participer aux sélections pour devenir Chearleader cette année et que son amie Jessica y serait aussi. Il lui fit un discret signe de la tête et un sourire pour l'encourager. Il connaissait peu Lydia mais elle avait la réputation d'être très gentille et sérieuse dans son rôle de leader des Liberty's Tigress. Il ne doutait pas qu'Isabelle et elle s'entendent bien. Sa sœur était très douée pour se faire des amis où qu'elle aille. C'était une qualité qu'Alec lui avait toujours enviée. La pensée que sa sœur passerait ses sélections en même temps que lui avait quelque chose de rassurant et il sentit le nœud dans son ventre se desserrer un peu. Lorsqu'il se leva pour rejoindre son premier cours de l'après-midi il se sentait un peu mieux et prêt à affronter l'affreux cours de maths qui l'attendait.

18h- Stade de Liberty High

Lorsqu'il entra dans le stade pour rejoindre les sélections Alec se sentit partir en avant et vacilla un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre. Jeff lui saisit le bras avec un air inquiet.

\- Hey ! Ça va mec ? T'es tout pâle ! Merde ! T'aurais dû manger quelque chose de plus consistant à midi, je le savais !

Il l'agrippa et le dirigea vers les gradins où une foule d'élèves curieux s'étaient déjà réunis. Il le fit s'assoir et mettre sa tête entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? Une pomme ? Une barre de chocolat ? De l'eau ? Je vais prévenir le coach tu ne peux pas jouer dans cet état !

Jeff semblait affolé mais Alec l'empêcha de se précipiter en direction du coach Garroway. Il ne voulait surtout pas que celui-ci pense qu'il était trop faible pour être dans l'équipe. Malgré les protestations d'Alec, Jeff lui fit boire de l'eau et avaler une barre protéinée en le couvant des yeux. « Ce type est une perle » se dit Alec. Jeff avait toujours été très gentil avec lui et il ne s'était jamais montré condescendant sous prétexte qu'il était un Senior et donc dans l'équipe des Liberty's Eagles depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

En se redressant, Alec remarqua un type debout dans les gradins le regard fixé avec intensité sur quelqu'un. Il suivit son regard et vit Raphaël courir sur le terrain pour se mettre en position. Lorsque son regard revint se poser sur l'inconnu, il remarqua qu'il portait un pantalon moulant rouge et une chemise en flanelle dont les manches étaient retroussées et nouées artistiquement. En regardant son visage Alec eut un choc. Le jeune homme portait du maquillage ! Du mascara et de l'eye liner soulignaient ses yeux d'un noir charbon et de l'ombre à paupière dorée leur donnait de drôles de reflets ambrés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en pics et certaines mèches étaient d'un rouge bordeaux ressemblant étonnamment à celui de son pantalon.

Lorsque Jeff lui demanda pour la millième fois s'il se sentait bien Alec s'aperçut qu'il était resté immobile et silencieux un trop long moment. Il était d'ailleurs sûr que son air surpris, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, avait inquiété son ami. Il s'efforça de le rassurer en se relevant et en faisant quelques pas tout à fait droits. Avant de rejoindre le terrain il ne put malgré tout retenir un dernier regard sur l'étrange jeune homme maquillé. Celui-ci sautillait d'excitation en encourageant bruyamment Raphael. Alec sentit un sourire amusé étirer le coin de ses lèvres et c'est presque revigoré qu'il se rendit aux sélections.

22h- Maison des Lightwood

Alec s'était mis au lit après sa victoire, arrachée de haute lutte, sur Max qui avait fini par se doucher et se coucher à peu près à l'heure et, dieu merci, avec les dents brossées. Il était absolument épuisé après cette si longue journée mais il était trop heureux pour s'en soucier. Depuis l'annonce des résultats des sélections, Alec était sur un petit nuage et il n'était pas prêt d'en redescendre. Non seulement il avait été confirmé en tant qu'Halfback et Jace en tant que Quaterback mais en plus Isabelle et Jessica avaient été intronisées Liberty's Tigress. Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit ses parents rentrer en se disputant violemment. Avec un soupir, Alec se retourna dans son lit et attrapa ses écouteurs. Le nuage de bonheur venait d'exploser en vol.


	3. Le début des ennuis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Merci pour vos kudos et vos commentaires ! On espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Le début des ennuis - POV Alec

Mardi 20 septembre 2016

17h45- Vestiaires de Liberty High

Bryce était un porc. Alec l'avait toujours su mais il lui semblait que depuis la rentrée les choses avaient encore empiré. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait changé et qui ne supportait plus les blagues graveleuses de son coéquipier. Il était en train de décrire les nouvelles arrivées chez les Liberty's Tigress en des termes abjects et il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas l'audace de faire de même avec Izzy sinon il craignait de le tuer dans un accès de rage. Mâchoires serrées, Alec endurait ce calvaire en tentant de rester le plus calme possible. Pas question que ces bouffons ne remarquent qu'ils le mettaient mal à l'aise, cela ne ferait que les encourager. Zach rit aux éclats aux gestes vulgaires que Bryce esquissa dans l'air pour décrire la poitrine généreuse d'une aspirante pompom girl qui était tombé durant la pyramide et n'avait donc pas été sélectionnée. Combien de temps pouvait-on passer à décrire des filles en jupettes en train de faire des acrobaties ? Visiblement beaucoup plus qu'Alec n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Et malheureusement Jeff n'était pas là pour calmer le jeu. Le senior avait toujours détesté la vulgarité de Bryce et il n'hésitait jamais à le remettre à sa place. Alec s'efforça donc de prendre son mal en patience, mais lorsque Steven fit une imitation grotesque de Jessica il se sentit obligé de défendre l'amie de sa sœur.

Malheureusement son intervention n'eut pas l'effet escompté et après l'avoir accusé d'être un rabat-joie Bryce et ses sbires se tournèrent vers une nouvelle cible, une certaine Clary. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une rouquine particulièrement souple et ses longues jambes avaient eu le malheur d'attirer le regard de Bryce. Alec était en train de mettre ses protections pour l'entrainement et il regardait désespérément la porte, espérant sans trop d'espoir voir surgir Jeff, Jace ou même Raphaël pour mettre fin à la torture auditive qu'il subissait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'arriver en avance ? Il savait pertinemment que Jeff finissait son tutorat avec Lydia et que Jace était encore à la salle de musculation avec Tony. Il aurait dû y aller avec eux mais il fuyait généralement les moments où Jace était susceptible d'enlever son tee-shirt, surtout devant Tony qui était particulièrement observateur et qu'il avait déjà surpris en train de lui lancer des regards étranges. Malheureusement personne ne semblait prêt à surgir pour le sauver de la situation désagréable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dans des cas comme celui-là Alec faisait ce pourquoi il était le plus doué : fuir.

Il se leva donc, complètement harnaché et prêt à aller sur le terrain. Ces coéquipiers ne semblaient pourtant pas prêts à le laisser s'échapper à si bon compte et Zach l'interpella alors qu'il allait franchir la porte :

\- Hey mec, t'as remarqué des nanas qui te plaisent cette année ?

L'intervention de Zach était peut-être seulement guidée par la curiosité mais maintenant tous les regards s'étaient portés sur Alec et il eut envie de lui arracher la gorge. Il détestait être au centre de l'attention et encore plus sur un sujet comme celui-ci. Bien sûr Steven se sentit obligé de surenchérir :

\- C'est vrai ça ! Alec tu penses quoi de la nouvelle fournée ? L'année dernière tu as repoussé toutes les belles filles qui t'ont proposé de sortir avec toi, c'est bizarre. T'en as une dans ton viseur ?

Alec se sentit nauséeux. Ils parlaient des filles comme s'il s'agissait de proie, de chair fraiche ou de trophées de chasse. C'était proprement dégueulasse. Alec ne sut pas quoi répondre, ce qui sembla exciter la curiosité de ses coéquipiers. La meute avait reniflé une odeur intéressante et décidé de changer de proie. Alec sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration eut un raté. Il était piégé et soudain il lui semblait que les murs des vestiaires se refermaient sur lui. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour éviter de faire une crise de panique. Une longue expiration, une courte inspiration, une expiration... Comme avant un match il fallait rester concentré sur son ventre qui se soulevait et sur l'air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux et qu'il releva le regard sur les autres ils le fixaient comme s'il lui avait soudain poussé une troisième tête. Zach semblait un peu inquiet, tandis que Bryce et Steven avaient une expression mi moqueuse mi interloquée. Bryce ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une explication plausible ou une réponse pas trop bancale à la question de Steven et il se mit à rire d'un air méprisant :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es une pédale Lightwood ! Tu te masturbes en pensant à des grosses bites ? Tu nous regardes dans les douches, petit pervers ?

Alec resta un instant paralysé devant l'attaque frontale et d'une vulgarité extrême de Bryce. C'était comme s'il était soudain plongé dans l'un de ses plus terrifiants et plus intimes cauchemars. La colère s'empara soudain de lui à l'idée qu'il laissait un type comme Bryce le réduire au silence.

\- Répète ça pour voir, connard ! cria-t-il en attrapant Bryce par le col de son tee-shirt.

Il était plus grand que lui et le dominait de toute sa taille mais Bryce était plus costaud et il commença à se débattre dans la prise d'Alec. Zach leur cria de se calmer mais Alec n'entendait plus rien et il cogna la tête de Bryce contre le mur.

\- Je ne suis pas une saleté de pédé ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Bryce lui envoya une droite en plein visage et réussit à se défaire de sa prise. Alec recula un peu sonné. Zach essaya de se mettre entre eux pour les séparer mais Bryce le contourna pour frapper de nouveau Alec. Il criait des insultes homophobes :

\- Espèce de tapette ! Salaud d'enculé ! Tu devrais quitter l'équipe ! Ici il n'y a pas de place pour les mauviettes. Nous on est des vrais hommes, pas des tafioles à paillettes ! Dégage de là, suceur de bites !

Alerté par le boucan, le coach Garroway surgit dans les vestiaires. Il eut d'abord l'air extrêmement surpris avant de crier avec fureur :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Walker lâchez Lightwood immédiatement ou je me sers de vous comme serpillère !

Lorsque Bryce le lâcha, Alec resta quelques minutes étendu de tout son long au sol. Il ne voulait pas se relever et faire face au coach. Il avait affreusement honte. Il ne s'était jamais battu et encore moins sur un tel sujet. Il se sentait anéanti. Non seulement son secret avait été découvert par la pire personne possible, mais en plus il avait déçu le coach Garroway et il serait surement suspendu, peut-être même viré de l'équipe. Avec un grognement il se releva pour suivre le coach dans son bureau comme il le lui demandait. Il entendit alors une cavalcade dans les couloirs et il vit surgir Jace, Clay, Raphaël, Tony et Jeff. Ils semblaient inquiets et lorsqu'ils virent l'état des vestiaires et du visage d'Alec leur visage afficha une expression de choc qui aurait fait rire Alec dans d'autres circonstances. Jace fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise et il avança dans les vestiaires avec un air furieux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il semblait absolument fou de rage et son regard passa sur tous les joueurs présents à la recherche du coupable. Il finit par fixer Bryce avec agressivité :

\- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, petite merde ?

Luke intervint avant que Bryce puisse répondre :

\- Langage, Wayland. Je vous conseille de tous vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas faire une centaine de tours de terrain et de pompes ce soir. Lightwood et Walker se sont battus. Je vais régler ça.

\- C'est ridicule, coach. Vous savez bien qu'Alec ne se bat jamais. Il ne ferait jamais ça, répliqua Jace avec fureur. Bryce a dû le provoquer !

Alec sentit son cœur se serrer. Jace le défendait et il ne se sentait pas digne de la confiance qu'il lui démontrait. Après tout c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette stupide bagarre. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser les paroles de Bryce l'atteindre, il aurait dû garder son calme. Ce n'était pas son genre de réagir comme ça mais il n'avait pas réussi à rester impassible et il s'en voulait énormément. Est-ce que Jace le défendrait encore lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il c'était exactement passé ? Alec savait que dans quelques minutes la nouvelle aurait fait le tour de l'équipe et avant le lendemain elle aurait surement fait le tour du lycée. Il était perdu. Impossible de faire croire que ce n'était rien, personne ne le croirait.

Alec suivit le coach dans son bureau, tête basse pour éviter les regards interrogateurs de ces coéquipiers. La porte à peine refermée il entendit des voix se mêler en un bruyant brouhaha. Nul doute que lorsqu'il sortirait du bureau tout le monde serait au courant. C'est avec un profond désespoir qu'Alec s'assit devant le bureau de son coach. Celui-ci semblait à la fois très étonné et furieux. Il demanda bien sûr des explications qu'Alec n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir et il laissa donc Bryce raconter la scène.

Avec surprise, Alec réalisa que son coéquipier pensait l'avoir vexé en le traitant de pédé et il semblait considérer Alec comme tout autant homophobe que lui. Sa vision des événements était tellement différente de ce à quoi s'attendait Alec qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer lorsque Luke lui demanda si c'était vraiment ainsi que les événements s'étaient déroulés. Après tout qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il était gay et complètement paniqué à l'idée que quiconque le découvre et que c'est pourquoi il avait si mal réagi ? Il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

Il lut la déception dans le regard du coach et une flèche de culpabilité le frappa. Il semblait étonné d'apprendre que non seulement Alec était celui qui avait provoqué la bagarre mais qu'en plus il avait prononcé des insultes homophobes. Alec savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas et à raison ! Mais comment se sortir d'un tel quiproquo ? N'était-ce pas mieux qu'on le prenne pour un salaud d'homophobe, le parfait stéréotype du joueur de football hétéro et macho ?

Avec un lourd soupir le coach commença à parler :

\- Je suis très déçu. Je croyais que vous valiez mieux que ça. Lightwood vous avez toujours eu un comportement irréprochable, je ne comprends pas quelle mouche vous a piqué. Sachez qu'ici, dans mon équipe, l'homophobie n'est pas tolérée. Je n'accepterais pas de telles insultes dans mes vestiaires. Et cela vaut aussi pour les remarques sexistes ou racistes. C'est absolument intolérable. Non seulement vous êtes suspendu de l'équipe pour deux semaines mais en plus vous allez faire du bénévolat auprès de l'ADLH un jour par semaine pour les aider à organiser le bal caritatif d'Halloween.

Bryce fit mine de protester mais le coach lui adressa un regard furibond et il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil avec un air d'enfant boudeur. Pour sa part Alec se sentait incroyablement soulagé. Non seulement son secret n'avait pas été dévoilé mais il n'était pas exclu de l'équipe. Il s'excusa auprès du coach et lui assura que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. En sortant du bureau il remarqua les joueurs qui semblaient les attendre et qui les regardaient avec curiosité. En les voyant le coach leur hurla de se préparer et de ramener leurs fesses sur le terrain. Alec et Bryce étant suspendus, ils étaient dispensés d'entrainement et Alec entrepris d'enlever les différentes pièces de son équipement.

Bryce se tourna vers lui avec un sourire amical.

\- Sans rancune, vieux ?

Il semblait tellement sûr que tout était oublié qu'Alec se sentit obligé d'acquiescer. Jace s'approcha alors de lui pour menacer Bryce de lui foutre une raclée s'il s'en prenait encore à son frère. Celui-ci se contenta de rire bêtement, semblant complétement inconscient de la véracité de cette menace. Il fit un vague geste de salut et quitta les vestiaires rapidement, affirmant qu'il avait d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que regarder un entrainement de foot. Alec soupira lourdement et Jace se tourna vers lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, ce qui fit sursauter Alec. Il examina avec attention sa blessure avant de décréter que c'était une blessure superficielle d'un ton sérieux.

\- La prochaine fois que tu te bats appelles-moi Alec, tu sais bien que tu n'es pas doué pour ça. Et puis je serais ravi d'avoir une bonne excuse pour refaire le portrait de cet idiot, tu le sais, dit Jace.

En effet Jace n'avait jamais aimé Bryce et ce dès le premier jour de leur rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches exactement ?, demanda avec curiosité Alec.

\- Oh tu sais il ne peut pas y avoir deux coqs dans le même poulailler, répondit Jace d'un ton nonchalant et avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Alec n'arriva pas à déterminer s'il était sérieux ou si c'était encore l'une de ses blagues pourries. Avant qu'il ait pu se décider, Jeff se dirigea vers eux, suivi de près par Tony. Ils avaient l'air mécontents.

\- Ça va Alec ?, demanda Jeff.

\- Oui il ne m'a frappé qu'une fois au visage, rien de grave, le rassura Alec.

\- Franchement je suis étonné que tu aies réagi de cette façon. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça, lui reprocha Jeff.

\- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, demanda Alec en commençant à paniquer. Jeff avait-il deviné la raison pour laquelle il avait aussi mal réagi aux suppositions de Bryce ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais quelqu'un d'intolérant, d'homophobe quoi. Franchement traiter quelqu'un de pédé c'est dégueulasse, ce n'est pas digne de toi, expliqua Jeff.

Avec un mélange de soulagement et d'horreur Alec regarda Jeff et Tony s'éloigner en direction du terrain. Jace tenta de le réconforter en lui donnant une claque dans le dos et en lui disant qu'ils passeraient vite à autre chose, qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas éternellement.

Finalement Alec renonça à assister à l'entrainement et décida de rentrer chez lui pour se morfondre sous sa couette. Peut-être même qu'il sortirait la tablette de chocolat cachée sous son lit. Ça avait vraiment été une journée pourrie...

Mercredi 21 septembre 2016

6h05 - Maison des Lightwood

Dire qu'ils l'avaient mal pris serait un euphémisme au mieux, un mensonge au pire. Alec avait rarement vu sa mère aussi énervée que lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était suspendu de l'équipe de football pendant deux semaines. Son père avait bien tenté de prendre sa défense mais cela n'avait fait qu'agacer un peu plus Maryse, qui détestait être contredite et encore plus par son mari. Heureusement pour Alec l'incident ne serait pas indiqué dans son dossier scolaire et n'impacterait donc pas sa recherche d'université. Lorsqu'ils partirent enfin au cabinet, après un très long sermon de la part de Maryse et un regard déçu de Robert, Alec s'attela à la confection d'une pâte à crêpes. La pâtisserie l'avait toujours aidé à se détendre et voir l'air réjoui de ses frères et de sa sœur lui remonterait certainement le moral.

12h30- Cafétéria de Liberty High

Assis devant une assiette remplie de pâtes à la bolognaise, Alec regardait avec exaspération Jace faire les yeux doux à Clary. La nouvelle pompom girl était assise à quelques tables d'eux en compagnie de Jessica, Lydia, Santana et d'un jeune homme brun à lunettes qu'Alec ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait ravie de l'attention que le quaterback lui accordait et lui dédiait des regards en coin assortis de sourires malicieux. Alec joua un moment avec son plat avant de décider de se contenter de la salade de fruits qu'il avait choisie comme dessert. Du coin de l'œil il surprit Jeff et Tony qui contournaient leur table pour s'assoir plus loin. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé. Même s'ils avaient des raisons de lui en vouloir il avait espéré qu'ils pourraient rester amis. Visiblement ils ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec lui et il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, pourtant cette situation le faisait atrocement souffrir. Regardant de nouveau Jace bien occupé à lancer des sourires charmeurs en direction de la rouquine, il décida qu'il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Sur le chemin de la sortie il croisa Courtney en pleine conversation avec Sheri et Veronica, deux autres pompom girls. Étonnamment les filles cessèrent de parler pour le regarder passer, mais Alec n'y prêta pas attention.

14h- Salle de cours de Monsieur Aldertree

Alec était en train de devenir parano. Il lui semblait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et son passage paraissait provoquer un nombre incroyable de chuchotements et de ricanements. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Il ne doutait pas que son impressionnant coquard mi violet mi noir fasse réagir, mais l'histoire de son altercation avec Bryce aurait déjà dû avoir fait le tour de l'école donc cela ne devrait pas les choquer autant. N'y avait-il pas plus intéressant à faire que de parler d'une stupide dispute dans un vestiaire ? A croire les regards curieux de ses condisciples la réponse devait certainement être non. Avec un soupir résigné il s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce que disait monsieur Aldertree sur les équations à plusieurs inconnues. Alec avait toujours détesté les cours de mathématiques mais celui-ci gagnait aisément la palme du plus désagréable.

16h- Couloirs de Liberty High

Alec allait tuer Jace. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Depuis le matin son frère adoptif n'avait eu qu'un seul mot aux lèvres : Clary. Il semblait littéralement incapable de parler d'autre chose que de la jeune fille. Après lui avoir vanté l'éclat incroyable de ses cheveux cuivrés pendant tout le trajet pour venir au lycée, il avait passé une partie des heures de cours de la matinée à lui parler de la beauté des sourires de la jeune fille dont la bouche lui donnait visiblement des idées peu catholiques. Après le déjeuner, il avait continué en lui décrivant avec un peu trop d'entrain sa peau blanche qu'il imaginait douce comme de la soie. Alec en savait désormais beaucoup trop sur les fantasmes de son frère sur la jeune fille pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Il hésitait entre frapper Jace en plein visage ou se jeter tête la première contre un mur lorsqu'un miracle se produisit : Jace s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. Intrigué Alec allait lui demander si tout allait bien lorsqu'il remarqua son regard vitreux. En se retournant il constata que la rouquine passait justement derrière eux dans le couloir. Alec secoua la tête avec un air dépité :

\- Reprends-toi mec. On dirait un chien en chaleur, il ne manque plus que la bave qui coule de ta bouche.

Avec un sursaut Jace passa une main sur ses lèvres. Alec ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Jace se comporter ainsi auparavant, il semblait complètement hypnotisé. Alec s'attendait à ressentir un pincement de jalousie à cette constatation mais à son grand étonnement il ne ressentait qu'une pointe d'exaspération. Il claqua amicalement l'épaule de son ami en se moquant gentiment de lui :

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. T'es amoureux ?

Jace ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fit une pause. Il sembla réfléchir puis il eut un air étonnamment vulnérable :

\- Oui je crois. Merde ! Alec ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Une grande vague de tendresse frappa Alec à la vue de ce grand dadais coureur de jupons qui se retrouvait complètement démuni devant une fille qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Avec un sourire moqueur il lui lança une bourrade et répondit :

\- Bah invites-la au bal, idiot ! Je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui.

\- Tu crois ?, lui demanda-t-il l'air incertain.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle dira oui ! Tu es Jace Wayland ! Le quaterback des Eagles !, s'exclama Alec.

Sa réplique fit rire Jace comme il l'avait espéré. Ils reprirent leur chemin en discutant football, au grand soulagement d'Alec.


	4. Pourquoi ??

Pourquoi ? - POV Magnus

Mercredi 21 Septembre 2016

17h07 Bureau de l'ADLH – Liberty High

Magnus sirotait tranquillement une briquette de lait pendant qu'il regardait le courrier que l'association avait reçu cette dernière semaine. Maïa assise à son bureau s'occupait de créer l'évènement Facebook pour le bal caritatif d'Halloween pendant que Catarina finalisait le budget. Ces premières semaines de cours s'étaient passées sans encombre majeur. Magnus avait eu le plaisir de voir Miles s'épanouir de plus en plus à leurs côtés et c'était une grande fierté pour lui. Son book avançait aussi à vue d'œil et Méliorn lui avait commandé un nouveau costume. En gros, tout se passait relativement bien. Il jeta d'un air désintéressé les flyers pour les élections du conseil des élèves, et tomba sur un papier signé de la main de Monsieur Garroway. Étrange. Il le parcourut rapidement avant de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de lait qu'il faillit recracher par le nez. Maïa accourut pour lui taper dans le dos d'un air inquiet. Après avoir retrouvé sa respiration, Magnus lança un regard désespéré à la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On t'a invité à un meeting de Trump pour faire une allocution sur la question des minorités ?, plaisanta Maïa.

\- Pire que ça.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Maïa, Magnus lui tendit le bout de papier d'un air dégouté. À mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le message, le visage de la jeune métisse changea trois fois de couleur. Elle laissa le papier lui échapper des mains et elle lui lança un regard horrifié.

\- Tu déconnes, pas vrai ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

Intriguée par la crise de nerf de ses amis, Catarina s'approcha du bureau et récupéra le message source de toutes ces réactions qu'elle pensait exagérées. Mais elle le reposa rapidement en lançant un regard d'incompréhension à Magnus.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur ? Non ?

Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux. Actuellement, il priait pour que ce mot soit une vaste blague. C'était tout simplement grotesque comme situation. D'un air déterminé, il se leva et empoigna ce message de malheur.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Et sans rien dire de plus, il quitta le QG de l'ADLH.

17h16 Bureau de M. Garroway – Liberty High

Luke corrigeait distraitement des copies dans son bureau en repensant à l'incident de la veille. Il ne comprenait encore pas très bien comment l'un de ses meilleurs éléments en était arrivé à de telles extrémités. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser passer de tels propos dans son équipe. Il espérait de tout cœur que sa punition les ferait réfléchir et qui sait, peut-être mûrir. En étant en contact avec des personnes d'une tolérance qui avait en partie fait leur réputation, il espérait bien voir leur mentalité évoluer. Il sursauta quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une véritable furie pénétra dans la pièce. Sans avoir eu le temps de protester contre le manque de politesse de cette interruption, une main s'abattit sur son bureau. Il reconnut le mot qu'il avait glissé à l'ADLH la veille avant de quitter le lycée. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux soulignés d'eye liner de Magnus Bane. Il semblait très en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Monsieur Garroway ?

Luke s'adossa plus confortablement au dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait entendu dire que l'ADLH organisait un bal caritatif pour Halloween et il avait vu certains de ses membres demander l'aide des autres élèves dans les couloirs.

\- Il y a eu un incident de nature homophobe dans les vestiaires hier. Je sais que vous avez besoin d'aide pour organiser votre bal caritatif. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Vous fournir de l'aide humaine tout en punissant certains de mes joueurs pour les faire réfléchir.

Luke remarqua la lueur de rébellion qui naissait au fond de la pupille de Magnus. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa lui aussi ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais c'est impossible.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi Magnus ?

\- Beaucoup de membres de l'ADLH ont subi des harcèlements de la part de vos joueurs. Je ne peux décemment pas leur imposer leur présence. C'est grotesque.

Luke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Mais il restait persuadé que son idée était la meilleure dans cette situation. Il se leva et contourna son bureau. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Magnus et d'un ton très calme reprit la parole.

\- Et si c'était l'occasion d'ouvrir un vrai dialogue ? De leur faire ouvrir les yeux ? Je pense que cette initiative pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre.

Magnus se dégagea de sa main d'un geste brusque et se planta devant lui, un air déterminé sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas enterrer la hache de guerre que nous voulons. C'est la justice. Beaucoup trop de harcèlements restent impunis et leurs auteurs s'en sortent à trop bon compte. Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur aide.

Luke accompagna Magnus vers la porte de son bureau. Il comprenait les réticences de Magnus mais il connaissait ses joueurs et il était persuadé que tout se passerait bien. De plus Magnus était son élève et il devait respecter son autorité et ses prises de décisions. D'une voix sans appel, il reprit la parole.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Le directeur a approuvé cette sanction. Vous devez accueillir Walker et Lightwood chaque jeudi jusqu'au bal caritatif. Je vous connais, je vous fais confiance, vous vous en sortirez très bien. Ne les ménagez pas si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Une fois qu'il eut mis l'étudiant à la porte, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant pester Magnus. Il comprenait sa réticence s'il disait vrai. Mais mêler les sportifs à cette association ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

22 septembre 2016

17h03 Bureau de l'ADLH – Liberty High

Magnus était nerveux. Quand il avait annoncé que l'association devrait accueillir Bryce Walker et Alexander Lightwood pour la préparation du bal à tous ses membres, il y avait eu une vague de protestation. Pour calmer le jeu, il avait proposé que seuls des volontaires soient présents les jeudis soir afin d'éviter des tensions inutiles. Il se retrouvait donc avec Théodore, Catarina, Maïa, Clary et, à son grand étonnement, Miles pour attendre les deux footeux. Magnus avait donné des consignes très strictes aux bénévoles. Rester glacial, désagréable et si une insulte fusait à leur encontre, le prévenir immédiatement qu'il règle le problème au plus vite. Ils attendaient sagement leur arrivée, certains assis sur les bureaux, d'autres en train de farfouiller dans des caisses quand la porte du QG s'ouvrit sur Walker et Lightwood. D'un seul bloc, Maïa, Théodore et Magnus formèrent un mur devant eux, leurs visages fermés et leurs regards froids. Magnus les scruta un à un des pieds à la tête. Évidemment, ils avaient revêtu leurs blousons de l'équipe.

\- Sachez tout d'abord que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Alors voici les règles à respecter pour que tout ce passe au mieux : Règle numéro 1) Ne m'adressez la parole qu'en cas d'urgence. Je veux voir vos têtes de troll le moins possible. Règle numéro 2) Vous suivez la liste qu'on va vous donner. Si vous avez des questions, adressez-vous à Maïa. Règle numéro 3) N'essayez pas de jouer les gentils humanistes. On sait que vous êtes des connards.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Miles, laissant Maïa leur distribuer les listes de choses à faire. En se rapprochant du jeune homme il vit qu'il fixait Bryce d'un air inquiet et qu'il avait légèrement pâli. Doucement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui parla à voix basse.

\- T'inquiète pas. Il ne te fera rien tant que je serais dans cette pièce, compris ?

Miles acquiesça doucement. Il reprit un peu contenance et commença à travailler avec Magnus sur l'une des nombreuses bannières qu'ils devaient confectionner pour le bal. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils travaillèrent tous dans une espèce de tension assez étrange, les membres de l'association parlant librement entre eux mais évitant soigneusement les deux sportifs même quand ces derniers leur demandaient simplement un stylo ou d'autres fournitures. Magnus était fier de voir que les sportifs ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre et qu'ils semblaient passer un très mauvais moment. Il espérait que cette expérience les ferait réfléchir. Laissant Miles fignoler leur banderole, il fit le tour des différents groupes pour s'assurer du bon avancement des préparatifs. Quand il s'approcha de Walker et de Lightwood pour observer l'étendue des dégâts, il fut agréablement surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit affreusement moche et anti artistique mais ce n'était pas si terrible. Il afficha néanmoins une mine dégoutée sur son visage avant de tourner les talons. Au centre de la pièce, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Très bien, les enfants ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous avez été parfaits !

Pendant que Magnus finissait de ranger le matériel dans les différents placards et que l'ADLH se vidait à vue d'œil, il sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Alexander Lightwood. Ce dernier semblait gêné. Tant mieux. Il renifla avec dédain.

\- C'est une extrême urgence ?

\- Euh... Ils sont tous partis et... Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu as encore besoin d'aide ?

\- J'ai l'air d'être une demoiselle en détresse et d'avoir besoin de ton aide ? Je t'ai sonné peut-être ?

Magnus vit dans le regard vert ambré de Lightwood qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. D'un geste sans appel, il lui montra la direction de la porte. Quand il eut quitté la pièce en bafouillant quelques excuses, Magnus se dirigea vers son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Un mois...Ça allait être long... Très long.

20 octobre 2016

18h17 Parking de Liberty High

Alors là c'était le pompon sur la cerise sur le gâteau. Magnus était à bout de nerfs. Il avait passé un mois à supporter la présence de sombres abrutis dans son association, il commençait à être à cran. Les préparatifs pour le bal étaient trop lents. Et avec la moitié des membres de l'ADLH qui délaissaient les locaux quand Lightwood et Walker étaient présents... C'était la merde. Et pour rajouter une couche à son état d'énervement permanent, il venait d'apprendre de source sûre que Raphaël dealait depuis cet été. S'il croisait sa sale gueule de mexicain, il lui referait le portrait à ce petit con. L'état de sa mère ne lui avait pas servi d'avertissement ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait au moins pu venir lui en parler avant qu'il le découvre seul. S'il avait eu les couilles de venir lui parler en face, il aurait au moins pu le pourrir en direct au lieu de ruminer seul sa colère. Et maintenant cette foutue bagnole qui refusait de démarrer. Il tourna une fois de plus la clé en appuyant sur l'embrayage et une fois de plus ce son insupportable de moteur à l'agonie se fit entendre. D'un geste rageur, il arracha la clé du contact et alla ouvrir le capot. Il se traita mentalement de con. De toute façon il n'y connaissait rien en mécanique alors à quoi bon faire semblant ? Il donna un violent coup de pied dans un des pneus avant. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?! Il allait se résoudre à appeler un taxi ou une dépanneuse quand il entendit une voiture ralentir à sa hauteur. Et se retint de hurler contre sa malchance quand il reconnut la voix qui lui adressa la parole.

\- Tu as besoin que je te dépose quelque part ?

Magnus serra les poings et sa mâchoire pour se contenir et se retourna vers Lightwood. Évidemment une Jeep. Il avait envie de lui gueuler d'aller se faire foutre mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens pour un taxi alors bon... Prenant une grande inspiration, il referma son capot et verrouilla sa voiture. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre ouverte. La mine renfrognée, il reprit la parole.

\- Ce serait très serviable de ta part de me déposer chez moi.

Magnus avait ponctué sa phrase d'un sourire totalement faux et hypocrite. Bizarrement vu la façon dont il traitait Lightwood depuis un mois maintenant, il aurait juré qu'il l'aurait laissé dans sa merde. Mais à son grand étonnement, il se pencha pour déverrouiller la portière passager et lui indiquer l'intérieur de la voiture d'un signe de tête.

\- Pas de soucis, monte.

À contre cœur, et lançant un dernier regard désespéré autour de lui espérant voir apparaître un sauveur, il se résigna à monter dans la voiture hors de prix de Lightwood. Il cala son sac entre ses pieds, boucla sa ceinture et croisa ses bras sur son torse en fixant obstinément la route. Quand le conducteur lui demanda son adresse pour pouvoir la rentrer dans le GPS, Magnus lui répondit de façon laconique et d'une voix froide. Du coin de l'œil, il crut décelé de l'étonnement sur le visage d'Alexander. Il venait seulement de penser que maintenant ce débile serait au courant de son origine sociale. Génial...

Heureusement, Lightwood démarra sans faire aucun commentaire. Le silence qui s'installa était extrêmement pesant. Visiblement mal à l'aise, le joueur de foot ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'engager la conversation mais Magnus ne parvint pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il essayait de dire. Les yeux toujours vissés sur la route, Magnus répondit d'une voix hargneuse.

\- T'arrive pas à adresser la parole à une tapette finalement ? T'es moins courageux quand t'es pas entouré de ta meute de gros beauf à ce que je vois ? T'as perdu ta langue, Lightwood ? T'as peur que je te saute dessus ? Oh, ou que je te contamine peut-être ? C'est ça hein ? T'as peur de devenir un pédé ? Magnus marqua une pause avant d'attaquer à nouveau sans laisser le temps de répondre au jeune conducteur. Tu sais, je vous comprends vraiment pas. Quel plaisir vous pouvez avoir à rabaisser les plus faibles ? À les harceler ? C'est parce que vous avez un problème de virilité que vous vous sentez obligé d'être des gros cons ? Vous avez besoin de prouver au monde que vous avez la plus grosse ?

Magnus aurait pu continuer comme ça pendant des heures mais Lightwood se stoppa devant la porte de son immeuble. Sans attendre le moindre de signe de sa part, il ouvrit la portière et avant de descendre pour rentrer chez lui il se retourna une dernière fois vers le Halfback.

\- Ne crois surtout pas que je te suis redevable Lightwood.

Sur ces mots, Magnus sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière sans un regard en arrière. Cette journée avait vraiment été pourrie jusqu'au bout.


End file.
